The Transformers Neo
by Omega-Superion1233
Summary: An alternative version of The Transformers G1 series from 1984 to 1987, only with slightly improved designs. Contains elements from different comics, cartoons, movies, and games. Rated "T" for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Transformers**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dead world

In the vast, Inky blackness of space, in a solar system far from our own, orbits the war torn mechanical planet of Cybertron. This planet is inhabited by being who, like their home world, are mechanical. Most noticable about these robots is their ability to transform into vehicles, which explains their nickname of The Transformers.

For eons the cybertronians, as they are also called, have been in constant civil conflict, between the Autobots who fought for freedom and the Decepticons who dreamed of tyranny. The balance of power shifting between them more times than can be counted. Their war had ravaged cybertron to where its surface was twisted and mangled. The planet its self was shutting down which would leave it cold, dark, barren, and incapable of sustaining the autonomous robotic organisms which had inhabited it for billions of years or orns in their terms.

The substance known as energon, which is fuel, the ammunition, and the life blood of all cybertronians, was all but gone.

The autobots who hadn't evacuated the planet already, had built and enourmous star ship by the name of The Ark in which to self exile themselves for their part in the death of cybertron, as was said by the courageous and noble leader of the autobots, Optimus Prime. Meanwhile the decepticons lead by the tyrannical and slightly mentally unstable Megatron, in all their prideful arrogance, weren't about to let the autobots live. Infact they had every intention of hunting down every one of them that had escaped cybertron already,right after they themselves had fled the planet of course.

All they needed was some patience and they would crush the autobots once and for all.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**The next chapters will be longer.**

**An be nice this is my first fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own transformers**

**Chapter 2**

**Escape darkness part1**

"Hurry up bumblebee", the autobot known as wheel jack ordered."Just a minute, I've almost gotten them out", bumblebee replied. "We gotta get back to base little buddy and fast, the decepticons could be here any minute", wheel jack said in a rushed tone. "I know jackey and don't call me little", bumblebee said. "Whatever", wheel jack replied.

"There! They're out",the short yellow and black autobot said then appeared from the small hatch in the metal ground holding three glowing cubes of energon. "Thats it? Thats all the energon that was down there?", wheel jack yelled now incredibly annoyed. "First of all, SHUT UP DUMB ASS! Do you want the 'cons(_decepticons_) to hear us? Second, what did you expect? The 'cons raided most of it and before that we took another portion of iacons' energon to the Ark's hanger for fuel", bumblebee scolded then reminded wheel jack. "I'm a mechanic bee, I'm not an idiot. Yeesh", wheel jack said.

"Anyway just be happy we found this much. I know optimus will be. Now lets bail, all this darkness is givin' me the creeps",bumblebee said. "Right", wheel jack replied. The white and green 'bot(_autobot_) transformed into his vehicle form and opened up his storage compartment in which bumblebee put the three energon cubes. Bumblebee then transformed into his compact yellow and black vehicle form and the two raced off to the autobot secret underground base.

* * *

"Soundwave come in" Megatron said. "Yes lord megatron", soundwave replied in his emotionless voice. "Have you arrived in iacon?", the decepticon leader asked. "Yes lord megatron", the decepticon scientist replied. "Excellent, now this is your mission, locate the autobot secret base and have laserbeak infiltrate it to determine their time of launch so that we may "greet" them at the proper time", megatron said with an evil chuckle. "I don't see why we can't just kill them all when we find the base", the decepticon second in command starscream said in his high pitched voice. A clunk, a crash, and a groan indicated that megatron had punched him in the face. "Do not question me starscream!", megatron roared. "Soundwave do as I have orered, failure is not an option". "As you command lord megatron". "Excellent, megatron out", the transmission ended. Soundwave briefly wondered how starscream still functioned considering how rude he always was to megatron.

Just then sound waves highly sensitive audio receptors picked up engine noise. Soundwave quickly hid behind the nearest object and watched as a yellow and black autobot and a white and green autobot who soundwave identified as bumblebee and wheel jack sped by. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, the violet colored decepticon transformed into his alternative mode(vehicle mode) and quietly followed them at a distance so he wouldn't be heard by the two unsuspecting autobots on the way back to their base.

After a while of driving wheel jack and bumblebee took a turn into an old and damaged highway. The road lead down into even more darkness. Then soundwave realized they were in an old, abandoned tunnel. The two autobots suddenly stopped on front of what appeared to be a dead end. Soundwave stopped behind an old pile of junk and listened the autobots said a name that soundwave new very well and loathed into the hidden speaker.

"Hey Blaster, you there, it's us"bumblebee said. "We're back", wheel jack followed with. "Yo, this is blaster blastin' at ya, where ya'll been?", blaster asked. "Just out for a little energon run", wheel jack replied. "How'd it go?", blaster asked. "Well we actually found some this time", bumblebee said, "could you please let us in now? It's creepy out here." "Just a sec'", blaster replied. Suddenly a small, rectangular portion of the wall moved inward then split open revealing a hidden passage way. Bumblebee and wheel jack entered the passage way, now was the time to take action. Laserbeak eject. Operation: infiltration", soundwave said as he press a button next to his head and his chest popped open from which a small bird like drone known as laserbeak emerged.

Laserbeak then silently entered the door just before it shut to begin his work.

* * *

**next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own transformers**

Chapter 3

Escape darkness part 2

Laserbeak hovered silently down the corridors following wheel jack and bumblebee. The two 'bots walked through an automatic door and laserbeak attempted to follow them, but the door closed too quickly for laserbeak the go through leaving the little drone stranded with no other passage ways to go through. Until he spotted a vent large enough for him to go through.

The drone cut the vent open and gracefully entered the bases air ducts. Its the safest way to spy anyway.

* * *

The commander of the autobots had a lot on his processor. He and the other autobots would soon be leaving cybertron. Moving to new places can be bad enough, your surroundings are unfamiliar, you dont know anyone nor their customs. Needless to say that moving to an entirely new planet was an extraordinarily long leap from that and all the other autobots felt the same way no matter how well they hid it.

Optimus wondered if his troops hated him for not being able finish megatron before hand and save their planet. The very notion made his spark(heart) ache with greif, but he would accept their judgment without question if it were true. Indeed the autobots were facing hard times. They had basically lost the war against the decepticons and were backed into a very small area with very little resources. Their only hope of survival was the Ark. He hoped to use the gargantuan star ship to get his troops far from the tyrannical hands of megatron and leave their dieing world.

He would never forget the day that he journeyed to cybertron's core and spoke with the spirit of primus, the creator of all cybertronians, autobot and decepticon alike. Primus told him that cybertron had been corrupted by the war, poisoning primus. He would have to shut down his systems for millions of years to purge himself of the corruption during which cybertron would be left a cold, dark, lifeless husk, incapable of supporting life.

That was also the day primus gifted optimus with the matrix of leadership, officially making him leader of the autobots. Since then cybertron has slowly been going dark.

Optimus was forced out of his daydreaming by the call of his own name. "Hey optimus!", came the familiar voice of bumblebee. "We found some energon cubes" wheel jack said, "though its not much". "No,no its to be expected wheel jack", optimus responded kindly. "Thats what I told him", bumblebee scoffed. "Shut up!", wheel jack bellowed. Optimus sighed. "Enough", optimus said in a stern tone. "Go load the energon cubes into the Arks energon storage vault", prime ordered. "Yes sir!", they both replied with a salute.

"Ironhide", optimus called to his old friend. "Yeah prime" ironhide responded. "how are things going with the maintenance of the Ark?" "Not a bug, glitch, or error in her system optimus and she doesn't have a scratch on her", ironhide said in a proud tone. "Good. Jazz", prime called to his first lieutenant, "when will we be ready to launch?" "In about five megacycles(5 hours)", jazz replied. Optimus nodded and walked to the control room and over to the intercom. "Attention all autobots", primes voice spoke over the speakers throughout the base, "report to the main hanger at once, we launch in five megacycles."

* * *

Unknown to the autobots, laserbeak had of coarse heard and recorded the broadcast and made his way through the air ducts until he found an exit that lead to the outside and busted through it. He then followed soundwave's signal to back to his master and returned to soundwave's chest compartment. With his mission complete the purple decepticon drove to the meeting point to be picked up by his decepticon brothers.

* * *

"Soundwave play back laserbeaks findings", megatron ordered when soundwave returned. Soundwave activated his replay function and the voice of optimus prime was heard. "_Attention all autobots, report to the main hanger at once, we launch in five megacycles."_

Megatron laughed. "Decepticons prepare the nemesis for launch! Shockwave!", he called. "Yes lord megatron", the purple decepticon asked, his one orange eye flashing with each word he spoke. "You are to remain here on cybertron with some of our forces, we will send you energon as soon as we find deposites on other planets and construct a space bridge," megatron explained shockwaves role as guardian of the planet. "As you command my lord", shockwave replied.

"Soon optimus prime, soon I will crush you with my bare hands!", megatron spoke to himself.

* * *

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


End file.
